


You can count on me

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be there for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can count on me

**Author's Note:**

> For Anarda

  



End file.
